


Ice - Nick Amaro

by Sherrykinss



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrykinss/pseuds/Sherrykinss
Summary: You’re Nick’s partner and you found out Nick lied to you and was sneaking behind your back.
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Reader, Nick Amaro/You
Kudos: 8





	Ice - Nick Amaro

Her older sister was back in town. It’s been years since she’s last seen her. She’s never had a good relationship with her older sister. Who could blame her? An older sister was usually someone to look up to. However, this wasn’t the case. Instead, she was the one picking up after her older sister’s messes. This went on for years, straight into their adult years. It was exhausting and stressful. The responsibility wore her down. She’s family, but it wasn’t right. She was the younger sister, so why did she have to always pick up the slack and work twice as hard?

The last time she saw her sister, she snapped, she couldn’t do it anymore. It was 10 in the morning, her sister had burst into her apartment, trashed. Honestly, there wasn’t a moment she hadn’t seen her older sister drunk as a spring breaker. Her older sister was rummaging through her apartment, looking for money.

She couldn’t have her older sister dragging her down anymore. Not when she was thriving in the police academy, and she was working the force. She kicked her out and told her to never bother her again. That was the last time she saw her. 10 years later, her sister was standing right in front of her precinct, talking to her partner.

Honestly, she wasn’t over it, but she did look better. She wasn’t toppling over drunk, but she knew her sudden appearance was trouble. The Captain knew her story, but told her to give her older sister a chance. So, she slowly opened up to her again. However, when she realized that her older sister was exchanging odd glances with her partner, Nick, she closed back up. She was doing it again.

She knew her older sister wouldn’t listen to her warning. So, she pulled Nick aside and warned him of her ways. She trusted him to listen. She had always put her trust in him. That’s why it hurt so bad when she caught them holding hands right outside the diner she frequent. They were sneaking around behind her back. The last person she thought would lie to her was him, yet there he was.

She went to bed that night with a bitter aftertaste in her mouth. She held her tongue when her sister returned that night, later than usual. She shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She just wanted to sleep and just ignore the raging flames inside. She thought sleep would ease the heaviness in her chest, but she woke up with the same heaviness.

She went into work that morning in the worst mood. It was like there was a dark and gloomy cloud looming over her head. The rest of the squad could feel the tension in the air the minute they stepped in. Nick was the last to arrive. Everyone pretty much tiptoed around her that morning, thinking that if she wanted to share, she would. Nick, however, wasn’t as perceptive that morning. Maybe he was just in too good of a mood, but he did notice the quietness between the squad.

“Brrr, it’s a little cold in here.” Nick commented.

She ignored the comment her partner just made and continued to scan the file in front of her. Fin shook his head, knowing quite well the drama that laid underneath. Fin had always been so observant. He may be the quiet one, but he knew the sneaking around and the lies. He just didn’t want to overstep his boundaries.

When Nick didn’t get a response, he nervously chuckled. He figured he probably missed something, but he thought he would either figure it out later or someone would tell him. He headed to his desk. He hung his coat over his seat and glanced over at his partner’s desk. He leaned over, despite seeing how she was engrossed with paperwork.

“Hey, why is everyone so quiet?” He whispered.

She ignored him, but she could imagine the stupid grin on his face from the tone of his voice. His grin dropped and he cocked an eyebrow up from her lack of response.

“Hey…” He whispered a bit louder.

This ticked her off even more, but she knew she couldn’t fully show it.

“What?” She snapped.

His head jerked back, his brown eyes stared in shock.

“What’s your problem?” He asked, defensively.

She could feel his eyes staring hard at her, but she didn’t want to cause a scene. So, she answered, but kept her eyes plastered on that file.

“…no problem. Unlucky for me, I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on.” She replied.

He scoffed at her response, but knew better, so he dropped the subject

He figured the reason for her mood was lack of sleep or stress. However, he noticed that the ice mood she was in continued throughout the day.

“Hit the streets and pay the Collins a visit.” The Captain directed her and Nick.

When they knocked on the door, no one answered the door. They checked out and realized that no one was home. So, they sat outside their house in their car parked across the street and waited for the couple to return. The silence in the car was deafening. Nick didn’t know how long they were going to stake out the house and he refused to uncomfortably shift around for long.

“Are we really doing this?” He asked, finally breaking the silence.

Her brown eyes stared at the house without straying. She wasn’t ready to look her partner’s eyes, knowing he lied straight to her face.

“Well, it’s the Captain’s orders. If you’re bored, you can call Carisi to relieve you.” She replied.

He knew they were about to get into an argument from the bitterness in her voice. He knew his partner so well, but sometimes she could be an unsolvable puzzle.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” He pressed on.

“So, what are you talking about?” She asked, uninterested.

“You’ve been giving me the cold shoulder since this morning. What gives?” He asked.

Honestly, it was starting to bug him that she couldn’t bother to spare him a single glance.

“Does it bother you?” She asked, with gritted teeth.

She hated this. This whole situation was hard to swallow.

“Ok. Enough with the third degree.” He shook his head, slightly raising his voice.

He wasn’t holding back his irritation anymore, he was done being polite. She could only roll her eyes and bite the inside of her cheek.

“Come on, you’re my partner. Of course it bothers me.” He tilted his head to get a better look at her face.

“Yeah? That bothers you, but sneaking around my back doesn’t?” She snapped, finally looking over at him.

The sharp glare was enough for him to finally understand the reason for the ice treatment. She found out that he went out with her older sister.

“Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but-” He started, but was interrupted.

“Nick, I don’t want to hear it!” She held her hand up to stop him.

“What? So this is it? You’re just going to ice me out?” He scoffed.

He rubbed the bottom of his chin roughly from the itching aggravation. She could feel her blood boil, because she could accept her sister letting her down, but not Nick. The frustration was starting to well up her eyes.

“Let’s not do this, Nick. We’re at work.” She sternly snapped.

“So what? You want to talk this over after work? Over some drinks?” He argued.

“Nick, it doesn’t matter to me if you don’t care about my feelings. That’s fine! But don’t you disrespect me and lie right to my face.” She hissed, emphasizing each word.

“No! Don’t go and do that! You know that’s not true. It was one date!” He exclaimed.

“After I told you not to.” She argued back.

Nick rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his dark curls to cool down. He knew it didn’t help that his partner was just as much as a hot-head as him.

“Ok. I’m sorry. Nothing happened, and it won’t happen again.” He sincerely apologized.

“Whatever…” She shrugged and crossed her arms, returning her eyes back to the house. He sighed and sank into his seat.

“Seriously, I was wrong. I talked to her outside the diner the other night and I made things clear. You don’t have to worry anymore.” He reassured her.

“Okay, fine.” She nodded.

Thankfully, the couple came back before they had to sit any longer in that torture. Although the tension was resolved, it was going to take a while before they got back on the right track.


End file.
